


Space Cadet

by mxjoyride



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjoyride/pseuds/mxjoyride
Summary: After a particularly grueling day in the infirmary, Julian returns to his quarters to find Garak there unexpectedly.  Garak indulges a sleepy Julian in Julian's favorite sweet and sexy comforts.--Garak’s eyes grew fonder as Julian looked into them, and Garak’s face drew closer to his. At the same time, Garak’s hands slid further down, underneath the waistband of Julian’s underwear and over his ass, cupping it and pulling Julian closer.  Their lips met, and Julian wasn’t sure who kissed who first, only that he felt very greedy all of a sudden and he felt quite sure Garak did as well, considering how deeply Garak was kissing him and how tightly he was squeezing his ass.  It felt good, really good, after the day Julian had, to just want and be wanted, to get lost in the heat and strange safety of desire so obviously shared.So lost, in fact, that he didn’t notice Garak’s fingertips curling underneath his ass and finding that most ticklish spot, sending a huge jolt through his nerves. Julian reflexively broke the kiss with a loud squeak, and immediately felt hot all over, no doubt turning red, the embarrassment only stoking his desire further...
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Space Cadet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thespiansparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiansparkle/gifts).



> And now for something completely different. A birthday gift for my best friend!
> 
> Titled for "Space Cadet" by Kyuss, the sound of which was weirdly inspiring to this little endeavor.

Julian sighed as he approached the door to his quarters. He’d been on his feet almost constantly for the last 18 hours, and he was sore and tense all over. An outbreak of the Tanzian flu had hit the station, and while it wasn’t a tough illness to treat, the sheer volume of patients had left him with barely any time to even think. But, at least things seemed to be under control for now, and he could finally rest.

As soon as the door to this quarters opened, Julian began to ask the computer to turn on the lights, but noticed they were already on. He could have sworn that he’d shut them off before he’d left, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d forgotten. He took off his shoes and his jacket and started to take his shirt off when he noticed someone else’s presence in the room.

“Please, don’t stop on my account,” Garak said when Julian’s eyes met his. 

Julian huffed. This wasn’t the first time he’d come home to find Garak here. “Garak, you can’t just barge in here when I’m not around.”

Garak set down his book and gestured next to himself on Julian’s sofa. “I heard you had a rather long day. Tanzian flu, was it? Perhaps you could use some pleasant company.”

Julian tried to maintain his bristle, but it had indeed been a long day, and the thought of curling up with Garak for a little while was already starting to melt away some of tension. He’d be sure to give Garak a very stern lecture on the virtues of asking before inviting oneself into the quarters of another -- and breaking into said quarters with techniques certainly not learned while hemming trousers -- some other time. 

But, as for now, he finished taking his shirt off, then sat down next to Garak on the sofa. He rested his face against the now rather familiar nook of Garak’s chest and shoulder, and Garak wrapped his arms around him.

Julian yawned. “I’m afraid I won’t be the most exciting company tonight,” 

“I’m sure you’ll manage,” Garak said.

Garak started to rub Julian’s back -- softly, but not too softly -- a gesture that would seem almost absent-minded coming from anyone else. Julian let himself sink into Garak’s touch, murmuring softly at the feeling of Garak’s hands on his sore muscles, lulling him into a particular safety. After a little while, Garak’s touch grew firmer in some more tense spots, his fingers kneading some of Julian’s many, many knots. But in other spots, Garak’s touch became softer -- just soft enough to curl a little spark through Julian’s sensitive nerves, just soft enough to make him hide an irresistible smile against Garak’s chest. A warning shot.

“You’re so tense,” Garak said, and Julian could hear that knowing smile in his voice. 

Julian tried to furrow his brow against Garak’s chest, but only managed to smile even bigger instead. “I think it’s the only thing keeping me awake right now.”

Garak chuckled, barely, and slid both hands to the small of Julian’s back, under the hem of his undershirt and just under the top of his pants. Garak kept his fingers curled, the fingertips pressing against Julian’s skin just enough for Julian to be very, very aware of them. “Is that such a bad thing?”

“I suppose not,” Julian said, lifting his head to look up into Garak’s already very smug eyes. His acute awareness of the presence of Garak’s fingertips made him feel as if he was starting to blush all over his body. “Not yet, anyway.”

Garak’s eyes grew fonder as Julian looked into them, and Garak’s face drew closer to his. At the same time, Garak’s hands slid further down, underneath the waistband of Julian’s underwear and over his ass, cupping it and pulling Julian closer. Their lips met, and Julian wasn’t sure who kissed who first, only that he felt very greedy all of a sudden and he felt quite sure Garak did as well, considering how deeply Garak was kissing him and how tightly he was squeezing his ass. It felt good, really good, after the day Julian had, to just want and be wanted, to get lost in the heat and strange safety of desire so obviously shared. 

So lost, in fact, that he didn’t notice Garak’s fingertips curling underneath his ass and finding that most ticklish spot, sending a huge jolt through his nerves. Julian reflexively broke the kiss with a loud squeak, and immediately felt hot all over, no doubt turning red, the embarrassment only stoking his desire further, making his cock grow noticeably harder. Without thinking, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pull away, but Garak’s hands kept him firmly in place. He felt Garak’s breath against his neck, then his ear, and in his now rather sensitive state, that was enough to make him shudder. 

“Is something wrong?” Garak said, very softly, his lips almost touching Julian’s ear, his voice dripping with knowing condescension.

“N-no…” Julian stammered, unconsciously pulling away from the intense sensation of Garak’s voice in his ear and beginning to curl in toward himself. 

Garak carefully removed one of his hands from its place on Julian’s ass and gently guided Julian’s chin upward. “Look at me,” he said, his voice more reassuring now.

Julian realized then that his eyes were still closed and opened them to look in Garak’s eyes again, smiling sheepishly. It always took more effort than he remembered to open his eyes when he felt like this, as if the light in Garak’s eyes was too bright, that it would illuminate too much -- even though he knew that Garak already knew everything, that there was none of this he could hide. 

“Shall I continue?” Garak asked, doing his best to mask genuine concern with that same smug condescension.

“Y-yes. Yes. Of course,” Julian said, feeling the gentle pressure of Garak’s fingers against his chin when he tried to curl his head down again.

Garak removed his other hand from Julian’s pants, crawling his fingertips slowly upward, like a spider, underneath Julian’s undershirt and up the side of his torso, making a trail from his hip up toward his armpit, the sensation glittering through him. But still, Garak kept the feeling a bit restrained.

“Continue what, exactly?” Garak asked, his voice as teasing as his fingers.

Julian swallowed hard. “Um, this… what you’re doing.”

“And what is it that I’m doing that you like so much?”

Julian didn’t know if it was possible for him to turn even redder. “This… the… um, the tickling. That’s what I like.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand what you humans like so much about this, but very well.”

Garak began tickling in earnest now. Julian’s efforts to stay still and quiet only seemed to compress the feeling inside him and make it boil faster, hot through him, until giggles began to sputter out of his mouth, growing more and more as Garak tickled even faster, targeting his ribs mostly, but finding so many ticklish spots along his side. 

When Garak began to tickle Julian’s other side the same way with his other hand, Julian’s giggles became squeals, and he could hardly control his body. He squirmed every way he could, but there was no escaping Garak’s attack, and Julian rather liked it that way -- it felt almost too good, and the too much really was why it was so good. 

In the midst of it all, he’d managed to wriggle onto Garak’s lap, straddling one of his thighs and now, he realized, he was grinding rather shamelessly against it, his moans interspersed with his giggles now. He did always seem to end up in just this position when Garak tickled him like this, didn’t he? Maybe Garak knew just where he needed to be. 

Eventually though, it really did become too much, and Garak stopped. Julian collapsed against him, panting against his chest while he caught his breath. When he did, he moved to sit between Garak’s legs, his back against Garak’s chest.

“You know, it isn’t all humans,” Julian said, settling back against Garak.

Garak wrapped his arms around Julian. “Oh?”

“Yeah, most of them, they don’t like it much,” Julian said. “I’m a little weird.”

“You don’t say,” Garak said, one hand sliding between Julian’s legs to softly palm the very obvious bulge that remained in Julian’s pants. “Well, from the looks of it, they seem to be missing out on a good time.” 

Julian turned his head to look at Garak. “They certainly are.”

They kissed again, and Julian could feel his desperation welling up inside him. He pressed his hips into Garak’s hand, nearly whined into his mouth, until Garak finally freed Julian’s cock from his pants and wrapped his fist around it. Garak made no attempt to tease Julian -- he stroked Julian exactly how he knew he needed it, kissing him all the while. Julian’s kisses back were sloppy, his mouth growing lazier and lazier the closer he got, until all he could do was moan against Garak’s lips as he came.

He fell back against Garak’s chest, feeling shaky and exhausted, and Garak held him again. His eyes were heavy and he struggled to open them. He still had to take care of Garak, he knew. It would be rude if he didn’t, he mumbled in his garbled apologies. Garak shhed him.

“Don’t worry about that now,” Garak said, kissing the side of his face gently. “I’ll come up with so many ways for you to make it up to me.”

Julian didn’t know if it was a threat or a promise, but either way, he smiled as he fell asleep.


End file.
